midnight_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Urklings
The red ones were more temperamental and even faster than their green cousins. They didn't sing or dance around campfires, and their celebrations were a bit more gruesome. They prefer to eat children from the inside out. It was even thought by some that they were only red because they were stained by the blood of their victims. The Red Urklings are a species of Urkling and antagonists in Midnight Evil. Appearance The Red Urklings resemble their differently coloured kin, in that they are small goblin-like creatures around two feet tall with large hands, feet and a bulbous head. They have hair on their hands, feet and scalp, sharp claws on each digit and large fangs. Their eyes glow yellow in the dark, and they have fiery red hair sprouting from their heads. Most notably their skin is coloured red, which is fabled to be from the blood of their victims. The Red Urklings are not impervious to harm, however they cannot be killed. Unlike the other two variations of Urklings, the Red Urklings have the most specific method of hunting. They use their shape shifting abilities to shrink themselves down to the size of a pea to enter their victim's mouth, only to then grow back to full size while inside the child's stomach. Story The Red Urklings are first described by The Author in Chapter 2 after the Green Urklings were found eating the corpse of Maggie O'Brian after the Unnamed Village was founded accidentally in the middle of the Urkling's territory. At first the incident is attributed to a pack of wolves, but the true nature of the attack is discovered after the Author manages to capture one in a jar, only to find that the Urklings cannot be killed. The Red Urklings eventually find themselves trapped within the Urkling's Book alongside the other Urklings after the Author uses druidic magic to ensnare them, only able to be freed if a child opens and read the book. At some point William Crinkle discovers the book containing the Urkling's in his attic, and the Red Urklings escape alongside their siblings when he begins to read it. After being imprisoned they are famished and seeking revenge, and attempt to attack William not only to devour him but also to prevent him from reading the book in its entirety, as this is the only way to return the Urklings back to its page. Gameplay The Red Urklings follow the same behavior patterns as the other Urklings: they hide behind or under various furnishings of William's Bedroom and will attempt to attack the player sitting on the bed. Urklings are only able to attack if they remain unwatched, so will move while the player is reading their book. When they pop up from their hiding spot, the player needs to move the crosshair over the creature which will drive it back below it's cover. Failing to do so in time will result in a jumpscare and a game over. The Red Urklings are not active until Chapter 3, and usually begin to attack when the player reached page 24. They differ from the other variants in that they move aggressively and appear from behind their cover more frequently. They also make fewer sound cues that the Green Urklings, but more than the Pale Urklings. Trivia *The Red Urklings are the second Urklings to be encountered, both in terms of gameplay and story. *The Red Urklings are the only Urkling described as having a unique method of hunting. Gallery Red washing.jpg|A Red Urkling behind the washing basket Red left door.jpg|A Red Urkling at the left door Red left bed.jpg|A Red Urkling by the left side of the bed Red right bed.jpg|A Red Urkling at the right side of the bed Red right door.jpg|A Red Urkling at the right door Red cardboard.jpg|A Red Urkling behind the cardboard box Category:Characters Category:Urklings Category:Chapter 2 Category:Chapter 4 Category:Chapter 3 Category:Chapter 5 Category:Chapter 6 Category:Chapter 7